farmvillecountryescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:FarmVille 2: Country Escape Wiki
Message from the creator of this wikia Although a wikia could be considered as a pretty banal thread post of everyone's combined knowledge, to me it is more than that. Back in 2014 I believe, or was it this year? No clue. In brief, I had created this wikia page. I am literally the creator. My comprehension towards wikia is limited so I have no clue if my work is still on here, but I had made the currency post. My goal was to do the wikia by myself (note that I did not know wikia required other people's contribution) Obviously, I gave up and left my wikia to rot at not only the back of my head, but somewhere on the internet. (Also note that this was literally a week after farmville mobile came out) Since then, I received, constantly, email after email of "username123 edited your wikia post" and it never stopped. I then realized my work was being updated, reworked, and edited by people from basically everywhere! It never stopped and even though it did bother me that my email thread was overwhelmed by wikia's emails. I never unsubscribed; something I am now proud of. Recently I've been through tough times, everyone has problems but some people have harder ones, or are uncapable to control them or live by them. I'm one of those exceptions, well aren't we all the exception at least once!? As a whole, I felt that my life was crumbling apart and I was blindly crying over anything. I know this sounds super (freaking: read this as its actual swear word) cheesy, but wikia was the hand that pulled me out. At this point I had realized that the emails just meant someone had edited a post, or added one- whatever. What these emails meant to me were more than that. They represented the society or community that I had created, with the help of you. With my simple first (shippy, give or take a few letters..) post, I was able to accumulate you hundreds of people to gather here and improve what I had made. It came with the feeling of satisfaction, that I had brought all of you here for a reason. To help eachothers, correct and distribute knowledge to whomever comes here to educate themselves on farmville. I felt proud of what I did, and believe me, I still do. In my darker times, receiving an email only meant someone was there to help. It helped me, really, knowing people were still coming on here and, just in general, helping others and whatnot. Like I've said at the beginning, a wikia post is basically nothing, but little does anyone know, it may have not only helped a curious gamer, but a desperate soul with an email thread. It can almost be funny that of all things, it's a wikia post that helped me. It's weird how mundane things can mean the world to others. To wrap my message up, I'd just like to thank everyone who has participated in this wikia thread, and to all future participants as well, because believe me, I can never hide my smile when a wikia email appears in my thread. And at whatever age I may become, this wikia page will always be one of the jewels I have gathered throughout my life. I love all of you, until next time. Live a great life and remember that anything can make you happy. Sincerely Former President of wikia's farmville: country escape page Marek B. Note from myself: 16 year old male adolescent with french background, thus please do not judge my sentences' structures or overall grammar. Ironically, I have no clue where this message is going to appear, if at all ever read. But to whoever reads this, I sincerely am thankful for whatever you have done! Thank you! Replies to Message from the creator of this wikia :Salut! Merci beaucoup. Beautiful letter, nice write up of all that a Wiki stands for. Yes, it is more than just an information preserve; it provides purpose, community, engagement, and emotional support too. It's been 3 years since you wrote this: : 22:50, 2015 October 28‎ (+3,560 bytes) . (→ /* ‎Message from the creator of this wikia */ : new section) :You are not forgotten. And yes, your contributions are still on here. The work goes on! (I joined yesterday, I think.) I've been here several times before, as a reader. But now I also edit articles. Thank you, for starting this movement/effort/project. Sincerely, 3ICE (talk) 21:14, November 4, 2018 (UTC)